falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:OvaltinePatrol
Make new sections as necessary, keep the titles succinct. News Once again, my talk page needed some sprucing up.--OvaltinePatrol 23:28, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Currently in the hospital for respiratory issues.--OvaltinePatrol 17:58, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Get well soon :) --Victor Hyde 18:01, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I hope you get better, OP.---Seqeu0 18:17, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Thank you.--OvaltinePatrol 18:20, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::When I was a little kid, i was in the hospital ALL the time, for a plethora of reasons. I know what it's like.---Seqeu0 18:23, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I'll be out of town from 04/18/11 to 04/24/11 to celebrate Passover. Direct any questions or concerns to one of the other admins.--OvaltinePatrol 05:23, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Picture Requests I'm currently taking requests for pictures for articles. I only do so for articles that seem to be going somewhere (other than the fast track to deletion) and they must be able to be made in Fallout: New Vegas.--OvaltinePatrol 23:28, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Woo-hoo! First one! I was hoping you could make a picture for Nicholas Straw, the head of the Matewan Mining Company. I'd like him to be wearing a suit, preferably the "Dapper Gambler Suit", and the Desperado Cowboy Hat. --Twentyfists 18:50, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Can I get a little more detail as to what he looks like? Hair color and style, eye color, etc.--OvaltinePatrol 18:54, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::White male, in his thirties. He's got short-cut brown-blond hair, not quite military style, but controlled and smooth. He has blue eyes. He's got a fairly narrow, angled face, but his nose shows evidence of having been broken. His skin is fairly tanned. Is that good? --Twentyfists 19:09, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::That should do it.--OvaltinePatrol 19:28, January 27, 2011 (UTC) OP, I was hoping you could make a pic for La Dame. I was thinking of a guy wearing a raider blastmaster helmet and a regulator duster, with a Chinese assault rifle on his back. The background would be a room with a big cage (don't know if there are any big rooms with cages in FO3 or FO:NV, but you can always use a prison cell). But really, any dimly-lit room will be just fine.--Seqeu0 20:33, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Need Your Advice Im working on a form of horses called Sleipnirs, they have 8 (working) legs (such as sleipnirs in Norse mythology). The reason im writing this message is for your imput. Does this seem to far out, for fallout? but before you decide please remember that there are bi-pedals lizards,snake-coyote hybrids, 2 headed cows,bi pedal turtles, bi pedal crabs,and mutant goats.---Victor Hyde 17:29, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :That exact article has already been made once before. I'll take a look at it and see if it's worth restoring; if it is I will, if not; I'll post the original text on your talk page. In that event, whatever you write has to be better than the original.--OvaltinePatrol 19:21, January 28, 2011 (UTC) wait what!! i thought i was being orginal!---Victor Hyde 19:28, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, um, being new and all to this whole thing, I wanted to ask a couple questions of you. First off, I spose letting you know that a lot of my planned pages are from a Fallout pnp campaign I'm running, but I'd like to keep record of on here. So, here goes my questions. Has anyone done anything on Georgia that I've simply missed? I've tried searching every way to sunday anything that would bring to the front Georgia, and all I've gotten is that it's supposed to be part of a commonwealth- a portion of the fallout universe I don't understand yet. And since nothing is directly spoken of such, do you think there's gonna be any complications with me taking it upon myself to do a Georgia project? Thanks--GiMpLiE 05:14, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :I would suggest checking out The Vault if you need to brush up on canon information. Nothing significant, if anything, has been written about Georgia here. Feel free to flesh it out, but keep in mind that your pnp campaign may not sync up with our accepted canon (you would know better than I) or the wider fanon. If you want an unadulterated record of your campaign you might consider starting your own wiki, I understand it's a common practice.--OvaltinePatrol 16:10, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Right then; I'm attempting to stay as 'canon' as possible for something that don't exist yet! So, I guess it'll come with time. GiMpLiE 23:03, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :Hey OvaltinePatrol, could you look at my page People's Republic of Waliohinu? I want to know what you think about it now. Vivaporius 20:57, May 3, 2011 (UTC) The Syndicate As the title says, I am working on a organisation called the Syndicate. I was wondering if you could take a look at it and give me any critisisms and tips on how i could improve: The Syndicate. Hope to hear from you soon! Request for Enclave and Vault creation. Could I have permission (rules say it's required) to create an Enclave bunker and a vault in Fredericksburg, Virginia? Obviously, it's not going to be in the vault. Both are separate factions, possibly allied or one oppressing the other. My main plan was that the Enclave would use the vault as a recruiting source, since both are genetically pure from lack of radiation exposure. I plan to create characters and have small squad based battles occur for control of the town. As far as you know, no one has taken Fredericksburg, have they?Sascha Kreiger Contact 05:13, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :What would the Vault number and experiment be?--OvaltinePatrol 07:36, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::The vault number would be 118, or anything in the 110-140 range if that one is taken. As for the experiment, it could be the testing of various additives to the water supply to repair DNA and reduce aging, which could also fight radiation and make it of interest to the Enclave.--Sascha Kreiger Contact 02:00, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Unless the experiment failed horribly, that sounds like a potential supersoldier project. Incidentally, I haven't actually given you permission yet, I was going to say no to the Enclave aspect; but was thinking of approving the Vault.--OvaltinePatrol 08:05, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::I was thinking that it failed in any meaningful results, maybe people lived for an extra 10 years on average, but nothing significant and certainly no other biomedical enhancements. I could also take out the anything involving rad resistance, and that seems to be making it too advanced. There could still be scientists trying to achieve results, but I wouldn't let there be any success with it. :::::To take out any actual benefit for the Enclave, I plan to not include any radiation immunizing effects of the vault research. To more clearly define it, all that happens is the vault residents live 10-20 years longer (85-100 years) on average, and research to enhance the drugs are unsuccessful, to ensure balance.Sascha Kreiger Contact 15:51, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Why does it have to be Enclave?--OvaltinePatrol 17:37, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :I've wanted to write about the Enclave because I like the story behind them, and also combining with the population of a vault would suit their desire to repopulate the wasteland with their "pure" version of Humanity. Also, I plan to watch how much combined force they would have together, so they don't get too powerful, and there's not a large militaristic faction. Even without the rule here, I'd watch that on my own. I've seen plenty of examples on Fallout Nexus of people ruining the game by adding huge personal armies. As a limitation on the Enclave, I was planning on having them exist in a small bunker, and probably not use Virtibirds, Hellfire armor, or heavy weapons, and mostly have them as an assisting faction for the town.--Sascha Kreiger Contact 18:14, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::You know the Enclave is highly inconsistent on the "purity" thing? Every time the Enclave has been presented with Vault Dwellers in the games, they either try to kill them or use them for inhumane research. On the other hand, they've demonstrated a willingness to recruit wastelanders in both Fallout 2 and Broken Steel. In any case, you're not allowed to turn the Vault into an Enclave asset. That's the road to ruin this wiki has traveled before.--OvaltinePatrol 20:28, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::With that in mind, I would rather have an existing settlement in Fredericksburg, and have the Enclave join it, or forget about the Enclave and just have people from the vault populate the town. Out of curiosity, what was it that happened? When I read the rule about Enclave and the Brotherhood of Steel using vaults, I thought it was something that was over used. Sascha Kreiger Contact 21:25, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::In short, (former) members created over-sized "branches" of the canon factions based in Vaults and other fortified (read: indestructable) places and related characters, inspired by media ranging from the almighty Chuck Norris to government issue super soldiers and androids. But that's all history now, after the great warrior Ovaltine and his loyal band of admins purged the Wikia in an act now known as the Reboot. And now, the few members left try to prevent a repeat of this by laying down stricter rules and double-checking everything. If it had been up to me, there would even have been an article-judging committee, but some thought that was too dictatorial. --XterrorX 22:02, February 24, 2011 (UTC) As far as I'm concerned the Enclave no longer has the means or manpower to do much of anything as a cohesive group with any kind of agenda. Just skip the Enclave and flesh out the vault. The hallmark of the various vault science projects is that they've all failed horribly. Some of the social experiments were successful or at least not disastrous (Vault 15 and Vault 21 come to mind)--OvaltinePatrol 23:02, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, that's what I was recently leaning toward too. I'll possibly change the experiment to some sort of social experiment if that's what's more likely to produce a vault that's still livable. So I'll just focus on the vault and the town.--Sascha Kreiger Contact 23:40, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :RE: Factions in vaults, I can understand why that would be a problem. That's just a mary sue sort of faction that should logically end up taking over the entire region; not a good thing to have. Back in the saddle Yeah, I finally got my stuff over at the Althistory wikia in order, so it's much easier to edit two sites now. First up; the United Chapters of The Klan, a Caucasian dystopia created by surviving Ku Klux Klan members (what's more '50s?) on the eastern banks of the Mississippi around the nuked remains of Jackson. I'll probably style the new Klan to somewhat resemble the organization of Caesar's Legion, but less hostile to outsiders and less eager to expand into the "tainted" wastelands. --XterrorX 18:00, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the minor corrections on Aran Wolf, any views or ideas how i can improve the article please share on his talk page.Frank Horrigan 18:24, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :A non-admin can only edit their own blogs. Don't worry about the blog red links at the moment.--OvaltinePatrol 19:02, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Site clean-up I don't seem to be able to edit other people's blogs to remove the red links. Could you help me a bit and explain it to me?---Seqeu0 19:01, February 23, 2011 (UTC) US Portal Page Deletion I am not trying to affiliate ourselves with the Vault. I was trying to compile major locations in the USA. Could you please bring it back? In time, the external links will all be gone and replaced by links to other locations. CrimsonAssassin 23:13, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :I'm saying we are already affiliated with the Vault. As we don't need to repost all the information from the Vault, the salient information would just be links to the state articles, such as they are. I'll restore it for you.--OvaltinePatrol 06:56, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Request to Continue Writing Enclave City. Since Victor said I needed permission from an Admin, here I am. I'm sure you saw my place Enclave City (boring name.) But anyways, I saw it was deleted. Breaking a rule, I don't see how It was. My guess under large militarized faction? But honestly It wasn't. The main plot of it all was a group of Ex Enclave Bio Troopers started a settlement inside of old factories and storage facilities. And with their knowledge of being trained in the Enclave they were able to restore minor power, and some water to the facilities. (Only about two). And along the road to establish it the Enclave came in and Destroyed all but one Vertibird (that is damaged). And is used as a statue for people who visit and live there can look and get inside. (Not to be used to fly or go and attack.) So I just wanted to explain it a little more and hope to continue writing it. Hey there, it actually broke the following rule: You can remake it, but they will have had only 1 vertibird to begin with (which still needs to be rendered an inoperable monument as you described). I don't want vertibirds being treated like something that come in six packs or vending machines; they're tightly controlled and the Enclave doesn't just go about getting fleets of them stolen. If you could come up with a better name, that would be swell, but it's not mandatory.--OvaltinePatrol 22:16, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks. I knew Enclave City was pretty cheesy. And i'll keep it as a monument. Divergence Template I remember a little while ago that you asked about templates for stories that diverge from the wider fanon timeline. I'm going to go about making that template. It'll be under Template:Content. As an aside, I would recommend putting some of those templates into use. They could be handy. --Twentyfists 20:04, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Vault 120 Why was it deleted? I got clearance and it doesn't violate any rules. CrimsonAssassin 16:30, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Holy crap and Appalachia. What the hell rule does that one violate too? CrimsonAssassin 16:31, April 5, 2011 (UTC) You laid claim to several vaults in Appalachia without any kind of permission, then let the article sit there without any kind of work or notice to us for over a month. When a new user doesn't do any edits for more than a few weeks, we usually go with the assumption that they've lost interest. As for the Vault I don't ever recall actually giving you permission, I believe we were still working on the details of the experiment when you went ahead. I was content to let you work on it in the hopes that it would work out, but you made an inconsistent experiment and then the whole leaving without working on it for a month thing came into play.--OvaltinePatrol 16:49, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I said I'd fix the several vaults and I was waiting for someone to actually read the fucking article and review it. You also did give me permission for the vault. CrimsonAssassin 18:21, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Watch your tone. There's no reason for you to be getting angry with Ovaltine, who's only doing his job. --Twentyfists 18:41, April 5, 2011 (UTC) There is a reason. In fact, he is NOT doing his job. If deleting articles is his job, he's doing it though. This wiki is dead because of your stupid rules and regulations. I haven't gotten back a reply from Ovaltine because he left the wiki and he knows like everyone else does that this wiki is dead. Don't even worry about banning me, because I will never come back to this pathetic wiki anyway. So fuck you. Bye. CrimsonAssassin 18:23, April 21, 2011 (UTC) New Template I just created a template based off of something I was using on my userpage; it's for creating pages in your userspace. It works by placing it anywhere on your main userpage. I think this should come in useful for new users by allowing them to create articles in their own space, where they can be discussed, and also for users who don't write frequently. Another good use for it is it can be used for creating several articles on the same subject in a user's userspace and filling them out well, then moving them to the regular mainspace of the wiki. The text is , and it looks like this: Sascha Kreiger Contact 03:26, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I am an new to this calm place. If you mind, may you please resurrect the article on "Vault 120" and "The_Stone_Family" into my Userspace please. Thank you. - Another n00b 20:28, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Why don't you respond to my message?? Please help. - Another n00b 19:57, April 25, 2011 (UTC) You want me to dig up someone else's deleted articles and post them on Uncyclopedia? Pass. Ask another admin.--OvaltinePatrol 20:51, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::No, just put it on a userspace HERE. Where did you get the idea of Uncyclopedia?? I just what them on a userspace over here, and then I'll move it to the actual fallout wiki. - Another n00b 15:49, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I got the idea from the link on your username in your initial post leading to your page on Uncyclopedia. Now that you stated that your intent is to move them to the "actual fallout wiki," by which I assume you mean The Vault, I'm still disinclined to do; there's no need to put fanon material on the canon vault.- OvaltinePatrol 16:03, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I think the kid just wants the 2 deleted articles pasted onto his talk page here on TL.--Seqeu0 16:16, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :Listen, could I just have them anywhere?? as long as I get a copy, just at the userspace here. Ok?? - Another n00b 16:27, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I already said I'll pass. Seq, you do it if you like. You should learn how to retrieve deleted stuff anyways.--OvaltinePatrol 17:06, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Apologies I just wanted to apologize about my member on my wiki for his actions on this wiki. I have already messaged him about the incident here, and I know he will understand. I promise you that nothing like this will ever happen again. -MerchantofDeath 22:43, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't remember telling anyone on this wiki that I was planning to hack or delete this wiki ever. The only thing I can recall doing was posting my wiki's link on one of your member's talk pages. As for link postage, that is both understandable and fair. And as for the events, I have only skimmed at some of my member's posts on the Fallout Fanon wikia, but I will check with more detail right now. -MerchantofDeath 00:11, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :I was referring to Deathclawpoop who did indeed make such a rambling threat just today. Taken from his talk page here: . --OvaltinePatrol 00:14, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I just looked at what Deathclaw had put on here about two minutes ago, and I would like to say that Deathy is just a little bit serious when it comes to these type of things. What he said was wrong to the other members of this wiki, and I would like to again apologize for all of this trouble. -MerchantofDeath 00:19, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :I appreciate your apology, though I hardly think you're accountable for his actions.--OvaltinePatrol 00:30, May 1, 2011 (UTC) It's clearly obvious he's talking bullshit. - Another n00b 20:44, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Now to go completely off topic :I just want an explanation for this: " *'MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT TO ALL LEGAL RESIDENTS OF THE FALLOUT FANON WIKI': War has been declared on the nation of Tranquility Lane. Please be wary of suspicious packages in the subways, cars parked a little to closely to shops or anyone who looks foreign. TO THE BOMB SHELTERS FELLAS'! " I know that people don't need to take themselves seriously all the time, but I know there is a reason for this post. - Another n00b 20:45, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Looks like the creator of this is likely to be stupid. Isn't Tranquillity Lane and The FALLOUT Fanon Wiki the same thing? PS - Yes, I am back. and I've possibly grown from last time. - GreenHero55 - Pure Awesomeness 17:52, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I know, you don't like me, hell, you had me blocked. So just listen, I changed my IP, there is no need to block me, for I will just change it again. Composite 4 is trying to provoke me into damaging the wiki. I'm not going to do it, because Merc told me not to. But, as one sysop to another, you really need to say something to Composite 4. I know you talked about how i'm not leaving a good impression about Fanfic wiki, but I was blocked for three days, without warning by Composite 4, and left harassing messages. What kind of impression did you think I was left. I'm not forcing you to do anything, but it is strongly recommended. Deathy's Puppet 23:52, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :You were given a brief ban for advertising and chose to make a tremendous production out of it and threaten the wiki; resulting in the ban being extended. Everything that has happened since then is solely on account of your intense need to have the last word, which C4 doesn't seem inclined to let you have. My only interest in you and what you've been doing is if you were serious about trying to damage the wiki. Otherwise you're free to rattle off whatever you like on your own talk page. If C4 upsets you, my advice is to just stop talking to him and leave; I'm sure he won't harass you on your own wiki.--OvaltinePatrol 01:15, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Article Deleted Do you mind telling me why you deleted my only article, (NY Ghosts)?. I was unable to get online for a little while, and I come back to find it deleted, with no other reason than : "Deadline passed by several days." I'm not sure what that even means, and i'd like to know why. Thanks. --Brodie-001 When an article is left unattended for a certain amount of time, we give it's writer a deadline to finish the article. Your article passed this deadline because you didn't continue your work, so it was deleted. Simple. Your article can always be restored if you now have the time to make any progress.--Seqeu0 18:39, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I would like it to be restored if possible so I could finish it. I've got a little more time now to work on it. I was nearly done anyway. Thanks. --Brodie-001 Too Big? I understand that perhaps my state is too large, what, in your opinion, would be a reasonable size?Faboo 16:10, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Faboo :Part of Cork perhaps, or the stretch of countryside between Bandon and Kinsale; something along those lines.--OvaltinePatrol 03:32, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Is this better?Faboo 16:38, May 23, 2011 (UTC)Faboo :::Not really. You and Vivaporius would get along fabulously I think.--OvaltinePatrol 16:52, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I was not aware. [[w:c:halofanon:User:SPARTAN-118|'SPARTAN-118']] (Talk) 00:54, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Wikis moving away from Wikia I discussed this with Twenty Fists a while ago, and he asked that I make a request in the forum. Made a forum entry a while ago and let him know, but I realized he hasn't been on recently. My original discussion is also on his talk page under the same section as the one here. :Sascha Kreiger Contact 23:15, June 2, 2011 (UTC)